


此处不留情

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

屋子里的灯被关了一大半，只留下几盏亮着昏黄的光，稍稍显暗。被纱帘遮住外围的大床上人影绰绰，一名黑发青年正躺在上面，全身赤裸，一条红色的丝带绑缚住他背在身后的手后来到胸前打成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。整个房间十分安静，只隐隐约约听得到像是机器震动发出的“嗡嗡”声。  
眼睛被黑色的眼罩蒙住，青年脸颊绯红，紧紧咬着嘴唇以防泄出情难自禁的呻吟，一双修长白皙的双腿无意识的磨蹭着，将身下的床单弄出一条条褶皱。下身已经完全站立起来的器官同样被一条丝带束缚住根部，只留顶部的小孔颤颤巍巍的吐出透明的蜜液。  
——漩涡鸣人推开门进来时看到的即是这样一副情景。  
“哦？这可真算是大礼啊我说。”轻笑一声，他悄无声息的关门上锁。  
床边的纱帘被向两边拉开，床上黑发青年的身体因为少了遮蔽更显清晰。鸣人站在床边，居高临下的欣赏青年的媚态，只觉得光是视觉上的冲击就已经让沉睡在胯间的巨物精神起来。  
青年虽然看不见，却能十分清楚的感受到从男人身上透露出的极具侵略性的气息，就像是要把他拆吃入腹，激的他全身都止不住微微颤抖。不愿让男人把这样的自己看的毫无遗漏，青年咬唇撇过头。有汗液顺着纤长的脖颈滑落到胸膛，鸣人眼中的欲望又深沉了几分。  
扣住青年的下巴把人强硬的转回来，鸣人弯下腰在他小巧的耳旁吐气，“看来忍了很久了，嗯？”说罢他恶劣的用手指弹了弹滴着水的性器，满意的收到身下人的一声闷哼。  
男人的气息离远了些，青年听到了宽衣解带的声音，然后床上又陷下去了一小块，紧接着自己的一条腿被抬了起来。  
“忍得真是辛苦吶我说。”鸣人看到从两腿缝隙间露出的还在不停歇震动的假阳具头部，摇头叹道。  
他将吻落在那条被抬起的腿的内侧，低头啃咬着细腻的皮肤，同时抬起深沉的蓝眸望向青年的脸庞，“如果当初接受我好声的邀请的话就不会像现在这样辛苦了，你说是吧，佐助？”

本不属于他们这个世界的青年在无意间闯进了他的领地，冷淡而又高傲地拒绝了鸣人在夜晚的邀请，甚至还当着他手下的面扇了他一耳光。  
鸣人不怒反笑。  
青年干净又纯粹，像是一颗黑曜石般闪耀的让人移不开视线，同时也想让人把他染黑，在他的身上烙下自己的印记，看着那双漂亮的眸子流出泪水。  
“佐助当初打在我脸上的那一下到现在还很疼啊我说。”鸣人说的很委屈，还特意用手背去蹭了蹭脸颊，“所以说作为补偿，只能这样对待佐助了。”  
“唔！……混……混蛋！”  
“佐助这样说可是会被我操哭的啊我说。”  
假阳具被抽出来，带出了些肠液和润滑液的混合液体。后穴已经足够湿软，接触到空气后甚至还无意识的一缩一缩。  
和假阳具完全不同炙热物体抵在后穴的入口，佐助浑身一颤，挣扎着想逃的远些，却被男人扣住腰拖了回来。鸣人笑着在他脸庞上拍了两下，嘴里吐出的却是不容抗拒的话。  
“别想逃。”  
说罢粗热的性器一下子捅进去，因为先前的润滑进入的很顺利，很快便整根没入。佐助倒抽口气，狠狠攥住身下的床单，硬是没露出一声呻吟。  
温暖紧致的肠道裹住自己的性器，细细密密的服侍着，鸣人舒服的叹出声，却看到身下人一副忍得辛苦的模样，不由放缓了语气循循善诱。  
“佐助你完全可以叫出来啊我说，那样会舒服很多。”  
不过换来的却是青年倔强的坚持。  
也罢，若不是这样他也不会这样疯狂的吸引住自己。鸣人勾了勾唇角，握着佐助的腰毫不犹豫的抽送起来。  
男人顶弄的很狠，每每都是几乎把性器完全抽出来然后再重重顶进去。敏感点被男人掌握后对方更是毫不留情的全力进攻那里，饶是佐助得自控力再好，在过于强烈的情欲的冲击下也快要压不住自己的声音。  
然而他又不是轻易认输的人，即使嘴唇被咬的出血他也不肯松口，倒是鸣人看不下去，腾出一只手掰开他的嘴伸了进去，让他再也合不上。  
“佐助你这样伤害自己我可不会允许的我说。”他说着搅动起手指，寻到无处躲藏的小舌后玩弄起来，“而且我想听你叫。”  
“哈啊……”  
涎水从合不拢的嘴唇边流下，佐助摇着头想要赶走口腔中的入侵者，却只顺了对方的动作。  
“这就对了嘛。”鸣人满意的笑了笑，重重撞击着身下的人。

身体被翻过去跪趴在床上，佐助的脸蹭着柔软的床单，胸前的两点也在前后的摇晃中不断磨蹭到丝带，逐渐充血挺立。手还被束缚在身后，双腿早就瘫软无力，若不是男人握着他的腰他恐怕早已经滑倒在床上。  
肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声回荡在房间里，刺激着他的耳膜。被黑色眼罩盖住的眼睛失了焦距，嘴唇微微张开，模糊不清的呻吟和呜咽从中断断续续的吐出。  
太深了……  
佐助只觉得男人每一下都顶到自己身体里不敢想象的地方，甚至连薄薄的肚皮都已经被男人顶的显出了在自己体内肆虐的凶器的形状。  
所有的快感都在源源不断的向下身汇聚，性器却被绑住根部无法释放，只能可怜兮兮的吐着蜜液不停颤抖。  
“啊……哈，慢……慢点……”  
艰难的从牙缝间挤出几句破碎的话语，男人却像听不懂似的反而加快了撞击。俯下身舔吻着光洁的后背，鸣人低笑一声。  
“慢一点怎么能满足你呢，是吧，佐助？”

被男人拉起来扶着腰坐在涨的越来越大的巨物上时，佐助的嗓子已经快要喊哑了，只能睁着眼睛  
大口大口的喘息。  
激烈的性爱持续了许久，佐助有许多次被硬生生掐断高潮，男人却连一次都没射出来。肉刃因为姿势的不同进入的更深，直直顶上敏感点的时候佐助全身都在痉挛。  
“终于到了拆封的时候了。”鸣人笑了笑，用牙齿咬住打完蝴蝶结后丝带剩下的一头轻轻一扯，佐助被束缚了多时的双手终于获得了解放。然而男人只是握着他的胳膊让他的双手环上自己的肩膀，然后再次用丝带将手腕绑住。  
佐助简直要哭出来了，他本以为可以亲自让他忍耐了多时的性器释放，却没想到折磨还没结束。  
“唔……让我……哈啊……让我射……！”  
他哭叫着，用被绑缚着的双手软绵绵的拍打鸣人的后背。  
鸣人一边掐着柔软的臀瓣狠狠向上顶，一边低下头舔咬送上门来的白皙颈项和白嫩胸膛。他安抚性的吻了吻佐助的唇角，凑到他耳边沉声问。  
“告诉我，佐助，现在是谁在干你？”  
“唔……”佐助哭着摇头。  
“告诉我。”鸣人轻轻向耳孔中吹气，引得身前的人一阵颤抖，“是谁在干你？”  
佐助咬着唇不想回答这种羞耻的问题，然而身下越来越猛烈的撞击逼着他给出答案。  
“哈啊……是……唔……鸣人……哈啊！”  
“声音太小我听不到啊我说。”  
“鸣……鸣人……是你……唔啊！”  
阻止住释放源头的丝带终于被解开，鸣人用力抽送数下，将佐助送上了极乐的巅峰，同时自己也射在了对方体内。  
后穴被烫的一阵猛缩，鸣人吸了口气，只觉得刚软下来的性器又一次涨大。佐助瘫软在他怀里小口小口的呼吸，用不上力的双手挣扎着想撑起身子。  
“鸣……鸣人……解开……我的眼睛……”他说的很费力，吐字间气息都还喘不匀。  
鸣人挑挑眉，抬手把眼罩摘下来。  
黑色的眸子因为情欲沾染上了水汽，却还是漂亮的动人心弦。此时从里面只倒映出了鸣人一人的身影。  
佐助眯着眼睛看着眼前的男人，灿烂的金发，帅气的脸庞，还有那双深沉的蓝眼睛，里面有着和初见时相同得吸引人跳入的漩涡。  
“这还不算完呢，佐助。”  
鸣人说着把人压倒在床上，埋在佐助体内的性器完全精神起来。  
“夜还很长啊我说。”

【Fin】


	2. 01.

宇智波佐助从未想过自己有一天会来到这种地方。  
昏黄的灯光，喧嚣的乐音，穿着暴露的服务生走来走去，穿梭在放声大笑的人群中间——漩涡这家酒吧他还是听说过的，不是什么正经地方，而且还和黑道扯上些关系。  
从小到大都是乖乖好学生，现在在木叶市读重点大学的宇智波佐助不想也从来没想过要来到这种地方，毕竟自家哥哥鼬在他离家求学前千叮咛万嘱咐让他离是非之地远些，然而架不住身边有不让人省心的家伙——他此次来到这家漩涡酒吧正是来接在这里喝的烂醉的室友，水月。  
推开门，一股浓烈的酒味混合着烟味扑面而来，激的佐助一口气差点喘不上来。他小心翼翼地走进去，不时四下环顾一圈。说笑的声音并没有因为他的进入出现停顿，但佐助还是敏锐的察觉到了，自他从门口进来，黏在他身上的视线就越来越多，而且有一种说不上来的怪异。  
水月不难找，此时他人正趴在吧台上神志不清，嘴里不停吐出些乱七八糟的话语，面前还摆着一杯没喝完的鸡尾酒。佐助走到他身边拍拍他的肩膀，发现对方完全做不出任何反应，无奈的叹了口气。  
他把人从凳子上扶起来，手穿过他的腋下扒住他的肩膀，踉跄着向前走。然而还没等他带着人离开，他们却被人堵在了门口。  
几个戴着墨镜，穿着黑色西服的高大男人站在佐助面前，看着比他们矮了一截的佐助，语气强硬的开口。  
“这位先生请等一下，我们老板邀请您去和他共饮一杯。至于您的同伴，我们会负责将他安全送回去。”

一只不谙世事的兔子无意间踏进了狐狸的地盘，这是漩涡鸣人见到宇智波佐助第一面时产生的感觉。  
他坐在被阴影笼罩住的地方，目不转睛地盯着黑发的青年从门口开始一步一步向里走，最后找到像是他同伴的一个人然后想要带着人离开。他察觉到周围的人几乎和他一样，视线黏在那名青年身上移不开，这让他有些不爽。  
作为黑道中也算有头有脸的人物，想要爬上鸣人床的人数不胜数，然而鸣人对此却从来都是一副兴致缺缺的模样，对那些送上门来的男人女人提不起丝毫兴趣。  
然而那名青年的出现打破了这种现状。  
想要他。鸣人清晰的感到了从心底冒出来的想法，然后他便顺着自己心意去做了。  
青年被带到了他面前，清清冷冷的黑眸子毫无畏惧地直视着自己，只是这样不动声色，鸣人却感觉到他全身都兴奋起来了。  
“不知道先生的名字是……？”他问。  
“没必要告诉你。”  
佐助的面前摆着一杯刚倒上的酒，然而他只是简单扫了一眼，没有要动它的意思。  
“呵……”收到冷淡拒绝的鸣人轻笑一声，也没有生气，看向青年的眼神里多了一丝玩味，“绕圈子也不是我的个性，那我就开门见山的说了。不知先生有没有兴趣和我共度一夜？”  
佐助愣住了，眨了眨眼睛像是听不懂对方在说什么。  
鸣人看着他一脸茫然的样子，意外的纯情逗笑了他，“原来先生不清楚共度一夜是什么意思啊我说。就是和我上床哦。”  
他说的简单，就像是在谈论“今天天气真好”，然而佐助听了后却惊讶的睁大了眼睛，一双秀眉狠狠蹙了起来。  
“抱歉，我没有那种特殊癖好。”  
鸣人站起来走到他面前，抬手扣住了他的下巴，“虽然我刚刚是问句，但是我并没有打算给你否认的机会。”  
深沉的蓝眼睛和漂亮的黑眼睛对视着，渐渐显露出些猛兽捕食时的危险光芒。鸣人看到青年抿着唇，像是在思考，然后抬起手，毫不犹豫地冲着他的脸颊扇了过来。  
“啪”的一声脆响，一室的声音戛然而止。  
青年的力道算不上大，鸣人却被这突然的一下扇的发懵。扣在下巴上的手被打开，青年趁着他大脑还当机的时候向他微微一笑，说：  
“现在可以让我走了吗？”

这个金发蓝眼的男人很危险，这是佐助对漩涡鸣人第一印象，尤其是那双眼睛，其中就像是隐藏了看不见的漩涡，无意识的吸引着人沉沦进去，把人吃到连骨头都不剩。  
不能和这个人待得太久。他这么想，所以为了能赶紧离开那个地方，他甩了男人一个巴掌。  
第二天室友水月清醒过来后，揉着自己突突发疼的头，忍不住低声骂了一句。  
“靠！那帮兔崽子，把我灌醉了居然自己先跑了。”然后他才想起昨晚把自己拖回来的室友，“昨晚真是谢谢你了，佐助。”  
佐助正坐在桌子前看书，头也不抬，“不是我送你回来的。”  
水月瞪大了眼，“那是谁？”  
佐助无奈，只好把昨晚的事告诉了水月。水月听完后眼睛瞪得更大了，他吞了口口水，声音颤颤巍巍的。  
“那你是怎么回应那个老板的？”  
“怎么回应？”佐助面无表情，语气平淡，“直接给了他一巴掌。”  
水月：“……”  
“那你最好小心点。”他说，“那家店的老板可是漩涡鸣人，黑道上有头有脸的人，惹不起，你居然还敢扇他巴掌……”  
那又怎样？佐助轻哼一声，也没把水月的话往心里去。然而几天之后他在出门的时候却突然被人从后面敲晕，等再醒过来的时候人已经被扒光躺在一张床上了。  
水月说过的话在脑海响起，佐助这下才意识到了不妙。双手被束缚住，他挣扎想要逃离这种绑缚，却因为在体内肆虐的器具而全身发软。  
一种从未有过的感觉从身体内部升起，最终全都汇聚到了下身的那个部位。清纯的活了这么多年连打手枪都没有过几次的佐助惊恐的发现下身居然抬头了，而且全身似乎都没办法拒绝这种快感。  
前端被绑住无法释放，他紧紧咬着唇强压下险些要从嘴里露出去的羞耻声音，尝试着用双腿磨蹭床单想以此来减缓那种焦灼感，却收效甚微。  
不知道自己将会被怎样对待，佐助的全身都因为紧张和不安而绷紧。然后就在那时，房门被打开，男人走进来发出了一声惊讶的低呼。  
“哦？这可真算是大礼啊我说。”

【TBC】


	3. 02

水月有点担心，他的室友宇智波佐助头一次彻夜未归，而且没有事先通知他，这对于没有任何不良生活习惯，每天作息都规律的可以当作时间参考的宇智波佐助来说实在是太奇怪了。当天他把门厅的灯留了一晚上，爬上床睡觉的时候还在内心为佐助祈祷了一番，只希望不是像他所说的那样被漩涡鸣人找了麻烦就好。  
然而第二天早上他起了床仍然不见自己室友的踪影。电话打不通，他忧心忡忡地独自去上课，下午回来时却看见让他担心了一晚上的人正窝在自己房间的床上睡觉。佐助一向浅眠，此时水月回来弄出了很大动静，他的呼吸却依旧绵长，没有受到丝毫影响。  
脸色看着好像不太好，昨晚没睡好吗？不，应该说他昨晚到底去哪了？  
水月在心里嘀咕，脱了衣服轻手轻脚的走进自己的房间。

直到饭香从厨房里飘出来，水月整个人都站在床前不停地摇晃他，佐助才悠悠转醒。夜幕完全降了下来，各式各样的霓虹灯将城市照亮，佐助坐在床上，看着窗外的光景发了会儿呆，然后慢吞吞的下床。  
“佐助，你昨晚到底去哪了？不会是遇上麻烦了吧？”水月把饭放到他面前，一脸担忧。  
昨晚？对于昨晚的事，佐助不想再去回忆了，或者说已经回忆不上来了，他只记得男人精力旺盛的简直可怕，把他摆成各种姿势缠着他要了一次又一次，甚至到后来他的神智开始涣散，男人却还是不放过他。即使今天已经睡了足够长的时间，他现在还是感觉全身酸痛无力，脚步虚浮。  
“昨晚……”佐助夹了一口菜，说话模模糊糊的，“昨晚没什么，只不过我以前的一个同学找我，顺便在他家留宿了一晚，后来想起来要给你发消息的时候已经很晚了，怕打扰你就没发。”  
“真的？”水月还是紧紧盯着他，不放过任何蛛丝马迹。  
“嗯。”佐助点点头，低头吃饭。

糟透了。  
佐助看着堵在自己面前的几个彪形大汉，想着自遇到漩涡鸣人后就被打乱的平静生活，在心中默叹。  
“找我有事？”他问，不过是出门买趟东西居然也能遇上这种事。  
“宇智波佐助？”男人们低头打量了他一番，“那天在酒吧里给我们老板难堪的人？”  
佐助皱了皱眉。这都过了几天的事了，而且你们老板早就把那笔帐讨回来了。他懒得说明，攥紧了手中的东西想从旁边绕开。  
然而对方显然不想这么轻易放过他。  
“怎么，不会说话了？”  
人被推搡着往后退了几步，佐助抿着唇，刚想要开口呼救，肩膀却突然被人从后面拍了一下。刚刚还凶神恶煞的男人齐刷刷变了脸色，恭敬的向他身后的方向弯下了腰。  
佐助心中升起一种奇怪的预感，果然就听他们整齐划一地喊了一句——  
“老板！”  
漩涡鸣人半个身子靠在佐助身上，手搭在佐助的肩膀上，笑的温和，吐出来的话却带了几分冷冰冰的寒意。  
“怎么，你们想对我的人做什么？”

“喜欢吃什么口味的？”  
“……番茄。”  
“好。老板，来一份味增拉面，一份番茄拉面。”  
佐助到现在也搞不清究竟是怎么变成现在这种情况的。  
他和鸣人正并排坐在一家名叫“一乐拉面”的店里，像一对普通的好朋友一样一起点面，等面，而鸣人对此竟然没有表现出任何不适应的感觉，反而很熟络的往佐助这边靠了靠，主动和他聊天。  
“感到不可思议吗，像我这样的人居然会喜欢来这种小店吃拉面？”鸣人笑了笑，问。  
才不会，我对你的事情又没有兴趣。佐助垂了眸子不说话。  
没有收到身旁人的回应，鸣人也不恼，自顾自的接着说下去，“我还小的时候经常来这里，老板人很好，对我很照顾。啊，说起来这家店也算老店了呢我说。”  
佐助悄悄往旁边瞥了一眼。  
或许是这人笑着说话的样子太耀眼了，忍不住让人去注视。他想。  
“现在想想，虽然小时候的日子很苦，但也许是我至今为止最悠闲快乐的日子了……”他放缓了语气，像是陷入了回忆。  
面在这时候上来了。  
两份同样大小的面放在一起，其中漂浮着新鲜的食材，都还冒着热气，看着让人很有食欲。鸣人拿起筷子，说了声“我开动了”便埋着头吃面去了。  
面被身旁的男人吃的吸溜吸溜发响，佐助犹豫了一下，也不再纠结。一份免费拉面摆在自己面前，不吃白不吃。

鸣人用眼角余光瞄着旁边的青年，见他暂时放下了心去吃面，低着头露出一小截白皙的颈项，脸被蒸汽熏得有些红，悄悄放下筷子凑了过去。  
“身体怎么样，还好吗？”  
青年握着筷子的手明显一僵，他把嘴里还没吃完的面条咽下去，微不可察地离鸣人远了些。  
鸣人等了会儿，见他还只是默默吃面，没有要回话的意思，勾了勾唇，一双手不安分的摸上了青年的腰。  
“怎么不说话，嗯？”  
感受到对方的动作，佐助猛地睁大了眼。筷子被“啪”的一声放到碗上，佐助拉下覆于自己腰间的那双手，转过身和正笑着的那人对视。  
“你到底想干什么，漩涡鸣人？如果是为了那一耳光，你早就把债讨回去了吧，为什么现在还来纠缠我？”  
他说的认真，手心甚至还因为紧张出了一层薄汗，然而对面的男人看着他严肃的神情，却突然“噗嗤”一下笑出了声。  
“一副严肃神情的小佐助也很可爱呢。”他笑着说，看到对面的青年一脸懵逼，“为什么还来纠缠你？说实话我也不是很清楚，大概是我喜欢上小佐助了吧。”  
佐助怔住了，张了张嘴却发不出声。

“你看你，吃的这么不仔细，嘴边都沾上酱汁了我说。”  
唇角被一只温暖的手触及，佐助呆呆地看着男人突然放大的面庞，看着他伸出舌头舔掉从自己嘴边揩去的酱汁，露出一个魅惑的笑容。那双蓝眼睛里又显现出了不可视的漩涡，比初见时还要还要深沉，更加诱惑着人毫不犹豫地跳进去。  
那天晚上佐助回了公寓后把自己埋进枕头里，听着自己变快的心跳，感觉脸颊烧的发烫。  
又或者他已经在无意识中跳进去了也说不定。

【TBC】


	4. 03

“佐助？”  
“……”  
“……佐助？”  
一只手在眼前晃了晃，佐助猛的回了神。水月正坐在他面前盯着他看，一脸的怪异。  
轻咳一声，佐助避开了水月的视线，“怎么了？”  
“怎么了？”水月阴阳怪气的叫了一声，“这句话应该是我问你的吧？佐助你实话告诉我，最近到底怎么了，怎么你老是心不在焉的？”  
“有吗？”  
“有，当然有，而且非常明显！你以前明明不是这样的！自从你遇到漩涡鸣人整个人都不好了！”  
“你想多了。”  
起身把聒噪的室友赶出去，佐助关上门，在书桌前坐下。课本摊开着，佐助愣愣的盯着书页看了一会，这才发现自己居然罕见的在学习的时候走了神。  
漩涡鸣人……  
脑海里被塞的满满的，全是漩涡鸣人的身影。佐助无奈的叹了口气，拍了拍脸颊把强占了他思维的男人从脑海中赶出去。

佐助悄无声息的打开门，轻手轻脚的走进公寓。  
下课，回公寓，这一切似乎和往常没什么区别，除了本应该锁着而现在却不知道被谁打开的门锁。佐助一早就收到了水月今晚不回去的消息，此时公寓却明显的表现出有谁来过这里的迹象。  
会是小偷吗？  
佐助捏紧了手里的提包，一步一步向着公寓里面走去。

自己房间的门虚掩着，佐助深吸一口气，猛的把门推开，却不想腰被突然从门后窜出来的人搂住，整个人一下子失了重心。  
“——？！”  
惊叫还没来得及出口，后背就撞进了一个温暖的怀抱。男人把门关上，抱着他背靠在门板上。细碎的短发蹭着他的脸庞，温热的气息倾吐在他的耳边。  
“佐助……”鸣人埋在他的颈侧用低哑的声音叫着他的名字，干燥的唇瓣轻轻磨蹭着他的耳廓。  
佐助因为这种过分亲昵的动作抖了抖身子，他尝试着想要挣开鸣人的怀抱，却发现根本撼动不了对方的臂膀分毫。  
室内没有开灯，空气中飘荡着一丝淡淡的铁锈味，佐助皱了皱眉，问：  
“你受伤了？”  
“不是什么大伤，不用管。”鸣人低声说着，双手不安分的从佐助的衣摆下滑进去，“比起这个……”  
佐助毫不犹豫的把那双想要作乱的手捉住，“你等等，我给你简单处理一下。”

鸣人坐在床上袒露着一条精壮的手臂，看着就在自己面前俯身给自己处理伤口黑发青年。那双凌厉的黑色眸子此时微微垂着，其中盈满了像是温柔的情感。  
“这个伤……”佐助用蘸了酒精的棉签去擦伤口，犹豫了一下，问。  
鸣人却答的轻松，“在黑道上混，这些总是免不了的。”  
佐助沉默着不再说话，将沾了血的棉签扔掉，又换了一个新的。  
鸣人挑挑眉，“佐助这是在担心我？”  
佐助不理他。  
“果然，我就知道小佐助一定会担心我的。”鸣人笑着感慨一声。  
佐助瞪他一眼，“受伤了跑我这干什么？”  
“想见你。”鸣人敛了笑容，认真的盯着那双黑色的眸子，“当时受伤了之后我第一个想到的人就是你，想见你，疯了一般的想见你。”  
佐助惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛，又想到之前看书学习时脑海中全是眼前这人的身影，不禁红了脸，把头撇向一边。  
青年所特有的清新味道充斥着鸣人的鼻腔，耳边的碎发遮不住他泛红的耳根，鸣人盯着佐助，渐渐有些心猿意马。  
“不光是想见你。”他说，一只手向后摸到佐助的臀部，在上面揉了一把，“还想干你。”  
胳膊上的伤口被毫不留情得狠狠摁了一下。  
“嘶！好痛啊我说。”鸣人龇牙咧嘴的叫了一声。搂过腰把人摁坐到自己腿上，他凑到佐助耳边，轻轻咬着那小巧的耳垂。  
“难道佐助你不想念我和我的兄弟吗，嗯？”说罢还用稍稍有些抬头的部位顶了顶身上的人。  
佐助的脸一下子红透了。  
“你的脑子里只装了这些黄色废料吗！？”佐助伸手去推鸣人，却被对方抓住了手放到唇边轻轻啄吻了一下。鸣人趁着佐助愣神的时候抬头贴上他的嘴唇，毫不客气地顺着对方微微张开的缝隙伸了舌头进去，舔过他的牙齿和上颚，宣誓领地一般，最后寻到还愣在原处不知作何反应的软舌，纠缠吮吸。  
佐助被吻得晕晕乎乎，他从没接过吻，更别说这种火辣的舌吻。只是简单的接吻就已让他软了腰，鸣人却在这时候把手伸到他的底裤里，握住那个秀气的器官上下揉搓。  
“唔……！”  
呻吟被堵在嘴里出不来，佐助承受不住过于强烈的上下夹攻，很快就在鸣人手中缴了械。等鸣人终于松开他被吻得红肿的唇时他只能大口大口喘着气软倒在鸣人怀里。  
鸣人沾着佐助射出来的白浊探到他下身的穴口，感觉到里面已经自动分泌出了一些肠液，濡湿了底裤，不禁沉声一笑。  
“佐助下面都湿了，还说不想要我。”  
“明明是你……！”  
“而且我都忍得这么辛苦了，佐助忍心放着他不管吗？”  
他说着牵着佐助的手按到了自己怒张的高昂上。佐助被那里的热度烫的身子一颤，慌乱的想收回手，却被鸣人拽着抽不出去。  
鸣人的视线太过逼人，好像已经用视线把佐助全身都扒了个光。佐助张了张嘴，想要最后再挣扎一下。  
“可是你的胳膊还有伤……”  
“所以佐助你要自己坐上来啊。”鸣人勾起唇角，吻了吻佐助的眼角，低声诱哄，“乖。”

鸣人眼睛都不敢眨一下，生怕错过这副香艳场面的任何一个细节。  
黑发的青年只穿着一件薄薄的衬衫，露出了一双修长白皙的腿。他扶着鸣人的肩膀，咬着唇，涨红着脸，对准身下挺立的性器慢慢坐了下去。鸣人忍不住吞了口口水，他甚至能看清那个粉嫩的小穴是怎么一张一合地把自己的东西吞下去的。  
佐助往下落的很慢，他费力的喘着气，手指紧紧扒住鸣人的肩膀，希望能尽可能平和的完成这个过程。  
好大……佐助感受着肉刃在自己体内一寸寸开拓，只觉得眼泪都快被逼出来了。  
鸣人却不是很满意这种速度。他舔了舔唇角，把手覆到佐助腰上，“小佐助你不用这么害羞，再快一点也没关系啊我说。”  
“闭，唔！闭嘴……”佐助用带着水汽的眼睛瞪了一眼那个看着游刃有余的人，惊愕地感觉到吞了一半的巨物又涨大了几分。  
“不如我来帮你一把？”鸣人忍得眼睛发红，直接用力掐着佐助腰坐了下去。  
“哈啊！”巨物突然的全根没入让佐助猛的睁大双眼，大张着嘴发不出声。身下的男人闭着眼叹出口气，一副享受的模样，看的佐助愤愤不平。他扒着鸣人的脖子，想也不想，“嗷呜”一口就咬上了对方的肩膀。  
鸣人吃痛闷哼一声，看着青年堪称可爱的举动，哭笑不得。  
他拍拍佐助手感很好的臀部，在他耳边低语，“动一动，嗯？”  
佐助红着眼圈摇摇头，顺便用牙在那块皮肤上磨了磨。  
“不动可不行哦……”话到这里却被突然响起的手机铃音打断。佐助获救般地望向床上不断闪烁着的手机，松了口。  
“唔……你的……手机响了……”  
“不管它。”  
然而打电话来的人的耐力显然比鸣人想的要好，等到来电被自动挂断，还没过一会铃声就又响起来了。  
鸣人皱了皱眉，不得不暂时搁置下手头的“正餐”去接电话，顺便把想要趁机起身的人摁下坐好。

“喂？”  
“鸣人，你在哪？”打电话来的是他的心腹，鹿丸，“受了伤也不交代一声就一个人跑了，你知道吓坏多少人吗。之前弄伤你的那些人我已经派人去查了，过不了多久就能出结果了。”  
鸣人点点头，“我知道了。我现在很安全，不用担心。”  
粗大的性器在体内画着圈，时不时蹭过敏感点，佐助一时没忍住，不小心泄了声呻吟出来。  
“唔……”  
电话那头的人敏锐的捕捉到了这一声，“……你居然还有闲情做那档子事？”  
“鹿丸。”鸣人沉下声音，“你不该管这么多吧。”  
那人无奈叹了一声，“我知道了，你自己有个底就行。哦对了，今天日向家的大小姐又来找你了。”  
鸣人眯起眼，里面冷冰冰的，毫无温度，“按以往那样打发走。”  
“现在已经走了。不过一直这样下去也不是办法，鸣人，你总要给她一个交代。”  
鸣人沉默了一会才缓缓开口，“我知道。”  
“那我就不打扰你了。”

电话挂断，鸣人望回佐助的时候，只见嘴唇都快被他咬出血了。  
“叫出来，佐助，不要咬着嘴唇。”  
“哈啊……你刚刚……不是在……听电话……”  
“即使那样，小佐助不是还没能完全忍住吗？”  
忍不住在他的腰上掐了一把，鸣人感到含住自己的小嘴吸的更紧了。  
“唔……我可……听，哈啊，听到了……日向家的……大小姐什么的……啊啊！”  
闻言，鸣人眸光一沉，也不管受伤的那条胳膊，握住佐助腰就开始上上下下的大力抽插起来。佐助被突然的猛烈进攻顶弄的说不出话，只能死死抓住鸣人的肩膀来稳住起起伏伏的身子。  
“哈啊！突然……唔！突然……发什么疯……啊！”  
“佐助你不用知道那些。只要全身心的接纳我就行了。”  
鸣人在他耳边低喃，偏过头吻上他的唇，下身更加用力地冲撞，不给身上人一丝喘息的机会。

等激烈的性事结束，鸣人抱着累的睡过去的佐助做了清洗，然后把他轻轻放上床，盖好被子。  
夜风微凉，鸣人走到阳台上，点上一根烟，望着茫茫夜色陷入了沉思。  
他掏出手机，拨通了鹿丸的电话。  
“喂？”  
“鹿丸，查出结果了么？”  
“嗯，是一直和我们暗中作对的一拨人，好像是一个名叫‘根’的组织。”  
“是么……除掉他们，一个不留。”  
“知道了。”对面的人顿了一下，“关于那个宇智波佐助，你不会是动了真心吧？”  
鸣人默默吸了口烟，不答。  
“看来是了。”他叹了口气，“不要忘了你是什么身份，他只是个普通人，如果继续和你在一起的话很可能会陷入危险，而且还会成为你的软肋……”  
“我知道。”鸣人出声打断对方，“我不会把他留在我身边的。”  
烟屁股被丢到地上踩灭，鸣人回身向屋里望了一眼。青年躺在床上睡得正熟，呼吸绵长，纤长的眼睫轻轻颤动。

【TBC】


	5. 04

宇智波佐助确信自己陷入了恋爱，对象是漩涡鸣人。  
从来不爱靠近是非之地的优等生开始喜欢在漩涡酒吧外徘徊，当然，只是恰巧路过然后远远的看一眼，等到里面快要显现出一抹金色的人影时再匆匆离开。  
然而聪明如他，即使从没有过恋爱经历，却也直觉这段恋爱是无望的。  
黑道中的人物和普通的大学生，一个在暗，一个在明，即使离得很近却仍旧跨越了一个世界。  
而且……  
纤长的眼睫在眼睛下打出一小片阴影，佐助低头看着摊在面前的书，无意识地握紧了手中的笔。  
漩涡鸣人已经很久没来找过他了，是对他失去兴趣了吗？又或者说自己仅仅是他的一时兴起？所谓喜欢的真情实感也许从未有过。  
不安与焦躁破土而出，渐渐占据了他的所有思绪，终于有一天被落实。  
几个小喽啰模样的人从漩涡酒吧里出来，勾肩搭背，聊得正欢。  
“咱家老板终于是要订婚了吗？”  
“可不是，而且对象还是那个经常来找他的日向家大小姐。”  
“哦，那可是个美人啊。”  
躲在暗处的佐助把他们的对话听得毫无遗漏。他还记得那晚鸣人听到“日向家大小姐”时的反应，厌烦、不耐，不像是装出来的，他不相信漩涡鸣人会这么快改变心意，直到他偶然间从电车上看到一队人相互簇拥着走进一家高档酒店，而位于正中间的正是漩涡鸣人，在他旁边的是一名温柔如水的美丽女子。  
电车驶过，眼前的景色匆匆转变，那抹耀眼的金色身影也随之消失。  
声音仿佛被夺去，攥起的手也缓缓松开，佐助垂下眼，隐没在拥挤的上车人群中间。  
是了，能站在他身边的从来都不是他。  
那晚水月破天荒的听到自己向来优秀的室友居然问了他一个关于情感方面的问题。  
——有什么方法能去除忧愁，忘掉一切？  
尤其是一段本不该产生的感情？

水月把他带到了另一家酒吧，给出了答案。  
“喝酒，俗话说的好，一醉解千愁嘛。”  
从前的自己从未碰过的东西摆在面前，在暖色的灯光下闪着魅惑的光芒。佐助盯着那杯酒看了两秒，毫不犹豫地一饮而尽。

然而现在水月在为自己的所作所为后悔，如果他能事先知道佐助不仅酒量不好，而且就连酒品也差的可以，绝对不会带他来酒吧用这种“一醉解千愁”的方法。  
佐助整个人瘫在吧台上，手里死死握着一杯还没喝完的酒，叽里咕噜的自言自语。  
“漩涡……鸣人……你个……混蛋！嗝！”  
水月：“……”请不要说那是我引以为傲的优秀室友。  
“把我当什么……玩完就丢的玩物吗！嗝！”  
“……”顶着全酒吧人的目光，水月小心翼翼地拍了拍佐助的肩膀，“佐助？佐助咱们别喝了，回去吧？”  
佐助一把挥开伸来的手，“不要！我还……没醉！嗝！”  
水月：“……”看来喝醉的人都喜欢说自己还没醉是真的。  
“我的好室友真的不能喝了！再不走就要出事了！”水月放弃了和一个醉鬼讲道理，直接上手想把人扛走，佐助却一斜身子躲开他，然后霸气的一拍桌子，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
“混蛋漩涡鸣人！”这一声直把店里的人都吼的发愣，佐助向后踉跄两步，脚下发软。  
水月急的额头冒汗，赶忙上前想把人抓过来，佐助却挥着胳膊让他近不了身，一边向门口边退一边大喊。  
“混蛋漩涡……唔！”  
剩下的话还没出口，后背却撞进了一个温暖的怀抱。佐助眨了眨眼，熟悉的气息让他下意识的脱口而出——  
“……鸣人。”  
强壮有力的臂膀环上了腰，鸣人低下头凑到他耳边，“原来下属说的酒吧里的闹事者是你啊，佐助？”  
吐在耳廓上的热气让他的身子一阵战栗，佐助愣了一下，然后如梦初醒般的奋力挣开鸣人的手臂，转过身，狠狠盯着鸣人。  
“漩涡鸣人？”他冷笑一声，染上水汽的眸子里满是鄙夷，“你怎么会在这里？”  
鸣人无辜的耸耸肩，“因为这家酒吧也归我管啊。”  
佐助皱紧了眉，二话不说就往门口走。鸣人却挪了挪位置堵住他的去路。  
“让开。”  
“不让。”鸣人抱着臂挑起一边的眉毛，“佐助你就在这么多人面前骂了我，总要给我个交待吧我说？”  
佐助伸手去推人，“漩涡先生不去陪自己的未婚妻跑这里来做什么！”  
鸣人皱了皱眉，“未婚妻？”  
“没错。”佐助凑上前揪住鸣人的领带把人拉向自己，“我都看到了，听到了，日向家的大小姐不是么？地位相符长的又好看，真是天造地设的一对！”  
浓重的酒气扑面而来，鸣人看到了佐助泛红的眼圈和他脸上要哭却强忍着不哭表情，只感觉心尖被狠狠揪了一把。  
“被我说中了？”佐助嗤笑一声，松开了他的领带，“那就不要再和我牵扯不清！……等、你干什么？！”  
不想再听眼前这人啰嗦些不着边际的话，鸣人直接把人拦腰抱起。  
“混蛋！你放我下来！”  
肩膀被人又推又掐，鸣人也不管，只沉默着把人抱进了里屋。酒吧里的人面面相觑，不敢出声，水月后知后觉地起身追过去，却被金发男人一个眼神瞪在原地。  
也罢。他看着佐助的身影消失在里面，心想也许两人的关系比他想的要复杂许多。

佐助是被略显粗暴的扔上床的。后背刚接触到床单，他身子一弹就想坐起来，却被覆上来的鸣人压下去。  
“放开我！”挣扎未果，佐助喘着气瞪着鸣人。  
“不放。”鸣人骑坐在他身上，握着他的手腕压到两旁，蓝色的眼睛认真的注视着他，“怎么说也要解释清楚。”  
佐助把头撇到一边，“解释什么？亲眼所见，亲耳所闻还有什么好解释的？”  
“我没有什么未婚妻，也从来没想过要和日向小姐订婚。你所听到的消息只是我手下的胡言乱语。”  
佐助抿着唇不说话。  
“会和她一同出现在某个地方也只是因为形式需要，日向家对我有恩，我不能给脸不要脸。”  
“那我呢？”佐助转过头和鸣人对视，“我对你来说算什么？玩物？还是泄欲的工具？用完就丢？”  
鸣人惊讶地睁大眼睛，“佐助你怎么会这么想？”  
“为什么？你哪次不是要做了才来找我？平时连你的影子都见不着！”  
青年咬着唇，呼吸越来越急促，眼泪最终还是没忍住，像是断线的珠子似的从泛红的眼眶中涌出。  
“漩涡鸣人，我对你来说究竟算是什么？”

对他来说宇智波佐助到底算什么？  
鸣人看着哭的越来越凶的青年，张了张嘴却说不出话，只能紧紧抱住他，笨拙地用手轻轻拍着他的后背，一下又一下。  
“不是的……不是佐助你想的那样，不是的。”  
“那究竟是什么……”佐助呜咽着，像是自言自语。  
是什么？这个答案早已得出来了，简直要脱口而出，只是他却不能说出口。他抱着怀里的青年，狠下心把那份情感埋在心底。  
“对不起。”  
这是他能给出的唯一答案。  
眼眶涩涩的发干，流不出东西。佐助停止了挣扎，大睁着眼睛喘着气。  
“……对不起？”他呢喃着重复了一遍，“那你现在可以放开我了吗？”  
鸣人不答，只是胳膊收的越来越紧。  
“这算什么？”佐助攥紧拳头，突然猛地发力去推压在身上的人，“漩涡鸣人你放开我！既然我对你来说什么都不算，为什么到现在还纠缠我？！”  
一个要推开身上的人，一个要抱住身下的人，两个人在床上纠结成一团。然而无论怎么推搡身上的人都纹丝不动，佐助一时气极，直接上手扇了鸣人一耳光。  
鸣人一怔，放松了些手上的力道。佐助趁机挣脱了鸣人的桎梏，刚要起身，却又被人拦住腰压回了床上。  
“混蛋放开……唔！”  
柔软的唇瓣重重撞了上来，带出些血腥味，佐助被迫承受着这个粗暴的亲吻，所有的挣扎和抵抗再次被压制下去。  
“佐助，第二次了。”等到身下的人快要喘不上气，鸣人才终于松开了他，“这一巴掌我会连本带利的讨回来。”  
“放……哈啊！……唔！”  
“小佐助你可要撑住啊我说，夜还长着呢。”  
“不……唔！”

这是最后一次，你完全属于我。

夜晚的疯狂终于结束，屋子里黑漆漆的，一片寂静，金发的男人搂着黑发的青年睡得正熟。  
细长的眼睫轻轻颤动，慢慢露出一双漂亮的眼睛，黑的发亮。  
佐助瞄了一眼身旁的男人，待确定对方确实已经睡着后把环在腰上的手臂拿开，轻手轻脚的下床。后穴的不适感让他一阵腿软，佐助咬着牙，不敢发出一点声音。  
男人睡得似乎不太安稳，英挺的眉微微蹙起。佐助走到他身边，俯下身轻轻替他把眉头抚平，张了张嘴吐出一句无声的话语。  
——再见了，漩涡鸣人。

【TBC】


	6. 05

阳光在眼睑上打转，男人被扰了清梦，不悦的皱眉，睁开一双好看的蓝眼睛。日上三竿，他花了点时间才完全清醒过来。臂弯里空空如也，床的另一边陷下去了一小块，是人躺过的痕迹，却早已没了温度。  
看来离他离开已经过了不少时间。鸣人垂着头握了握拳，突然感到一阵强烈的失落涌出来，堵得胸口发闷。  
穿衣，洗漱，出了房间去吃早餐，整个过程他绷着一张脸不说话，叫下属看的心里发慌，心腹鹿丸却偏偏看出了他的无精打采。  
他在鸣人旁边坐下，问，“人走了？”  
鸣人点点头，默默给自己倒了一杯酒。  
鹿丸不动声色地把酒推开，“早上喝酒对身体不好。接下来打算怎么办？”  
鸣人沉默一会儿，“‘根’都收拾干净了吗？”  
“还没有，有些残党逃了。”  
“找出来，一个不留。”鸣人淡淡命令道，拉过一旁装着蔬菜沙拉的盘子，从中挑出一个小番茄，看了看，丢进嘴里。  
“知道了。”鹿丸应了一声，刚拿起吐司，第一口还没咬下去，酒吧的大门却突然被人撞开了。  
青年有着一头白发，他撞开门气势汹汹地就要进来，却被保安拦在门口。鸣人就在他视线可及的地方吃着早餐，青年一眼瞧见，立马张牙舞爪地伸出手。  
“漩涡鸣人，你个混蛋，你把佐助怎么了！”  
鸣人皱了皱眉，他记得这个人，好像是佐助的室友，不过他为什么会怒气冲冲地出现在这里他却不知道。  
“佐助怎么了？”他挥了挥手示意保安把人放开，看着青年走到自己面前，揪住自己的衣领。  
“怎么了？”水月恶狠狠地瞪着他，“这话该我问你吧，昨晚你把佐助带走后他就一直没回来，直到今天早上也一点踪影都找不着，就连讯息都没有。昨晚和佐助接触过的除了你没有别人，你到底把他怎么了！”  
“佐助没回去？”鸣人一愣，揪衣领和被揪衣领的人换了换，“到底是怎么回事？！”  
“我怎么知……”  
话还没说完，大门又一次被撞开，鸣人的一个手下慌慌张张的跑进来。一张照片和一封信被放到鸣人面前，鸣人只扫了一眼，马上就狠狠蹙起了眉。  
照片上正是他们刚刚还在讨论的宇智波佐助——双眼被遮住，双手被绑住，一把尖刀正抵在他脆弱的颈项上。  
水月被吓得张大了嘴，“佐、佐助？！”  
随照片一同送来的信在匆匆看完一遍后被手指蹂躏的不成形，鸣人咬紧牙关，蓝色的眼睛里渐渐凝出冰霜。

身旁的人大张着嘴打了声哈欠，一边不耐的用脚点着地面。佐助抿着唇，悄悄活动了下被绑在身后的手腕，马上就被刀子抵住了颈项。  
“不要乱动！”  
佐助听话的停下动作。  
身体有些僵硬，自从他被绑架到这里已经过了快有八个小时，身旁看守的人显然已经开始疲劳，而真正的幕后操纵者还没有出现，佐助琢磨着这或许是他逃出去的好机会。  
身边的人动了动，脚步声离远了一点，然后又凑回到佐助身边。佐助感到有人贴近自己，带着热气呼吸喷洒到脸上，然后自己的下巴被平滑的刀面挑了起来。  
“啧，明明是个男人，居然长得这么好看。”他听到看守的人咂了咂舌，男性的气息又凑近了几分，“可惜你是我们的筹码，玩不了。”  
男人的话让他厌恶的皱起眉，佐助不动声色的偏了偏头，思绪却跑远了，飘飘忽忽的落到那个金发男人的身上。一想起那人对自己的态度心中就隐隐泛出钝痛，同时又无奈的感叹自己的生活在遇到漩涡鸣人后再也没能回到正轨。  
绑架自己又能有什么用？他们不知道自己对于漩涡鸣人来说根本什么都不算。  
“不过……”男人的话拉回了他的思绪。刀面挑的更高，男人逼近了些，一呼一吸间唇瓣蹭到了佐助的面庞，“稍稍享用一下应该没问题。”  
他说着就掐住佐助的脸颊把嘴唇贴上去，急躁地伸了舌头想要撬开他的牙关。佐助一惊，毫不留情的给了刚刚伸进来一个舌尖的入侵者一记回击。  
冷笑一声，佐助把一口带血的唾沫吐到地上。  
“嘶！”男人捂着嘴推远了几步，恶狠狠地瞪着佐助，“你个小兔崽子居然敢咬我？！看我今天不干……”  
话还没说完，看管着佐助的仓库大门被人打开，因为眼睛被蒙住，佐助看不见从门口进来的人，只知道刚刚还想对他动手动脚的男人马上安分下来，恭敬地站在一边。  
“团藏大人。”  
男人弯下腰从胸腔里发声，佐助听到有人应了一声，然后那人站定在他面前。  
“宇智波佐助？”很苍老的声音，佐助抿着唇不说话，暗暗猜测对方的身份，“漩涡鸣人的软肋。”  
佐助冷哼一声，“你想错了。”  
“谁知道呢？”团藏闷闷笑了笑，“你的照片和那份‘邀请函’现在应该已经送到漩涡先生手上了，再过一会就到了约定的时间。怎么，你不好奇？”  
“好奇什么？”  
“你对于漩涡鸣人来说究竟算什么。”  
老人有些浑浊的眼睛紧盯着佐助，像是能看穿一切谎言。佐助身子一震，双手紧握成拳，就连指甲陷进了皮肉里都没感觉。喉咙发干，他张了张嘴想要立即反驳，却沉默了许久才组织出了语言。  
“没用的。”他说，尽量让自己的声音听着平稳一些，“我和漩涡鸣人没有任何关系，他又怎么会关心我的事。”  
“未必。如果真的如你所说你对他什么都不算……”团藏一顿，转身看向出现在门口处的金发男人，“那他也不会如约只身前来。”  
眼罩于此时被摘掉，黑色的眸子映出了正站在仓库门口漩涡鸣人。他笑了笑，对着惊讶的黑发青年做出一个口型——  
佐助。  
一声简单的呼唤却仿佛印入了灵魂深处。鼻头发酸，眼泪也在眼眶中打转，佐助稍稍撇过头，不想让鸣人看到自己的这幅模样。

“在进来之前你的手下都搜过了，现在我身上没有枪也没有刀。”鸣人走进仓库里，和团藏保持一段距离后站定，“既然我本人已经来了，是不是该放了佐助？这本来就和他无关。”  
团藏看了他一眼，“看来我赌对了。”  
“没错。”鸣人轻巧一笑，蓝眼睛里却泛着寒意，“你确实抓住了我的软肋，不过，没有下次。”  
佐助默默听着鸣人的回答，黑色的眸子中满是震惊。  
“今日约漩涡先生前来是想要商讨‘根’的未来，不过在那之前……”团藏从衣袖中掏出一把手枪，对着鸣人就是一枪。子弹擦着胳膊飞过，鸣人闷哼一声，咬紧牙关没有发出声音，“这一枪是为了被你们杀死的我的手下。”  
“鸣人！”佐助大喊一声，奋力挣动着想要脱离控制，却马上被身旁的人死死摁住。  
鸣人看着团藏悠悠的把手枪收起来，扯出一抹冷笑，“怎么样，解气了？”  
团藏不急不缓地吐着息，“没错，我觉得我们需要先和平的谈一谈。”  
佐助仍然不死心的继续挣扎，他盯着鸣人，欲言又止。鸣人注意到了他的动作，对着他露出了一个令人安心的笑容。  
“没关系的，佐助，我会保护你。”他说，声音低沉而有力，不自觉的想让人相信，“让我先和团藏先生具体谈一谈‘根’的未来。”  
语毕，蓝眼睛直直对上了那双半眯着的眼睛，争锋相对，仿佛在空气中擦出了火花。

在鸣人孤身一人出现在约定地点时，佐助在心里暗暗为他捏了把汗，直到现在鹿丸带着人冲进来，一切都转危为安，他的一颗心仍悬在空中迟迟落不下来。他早该想到的，漩涡鸣人不会真的什么都不准备就只身前来赴约。  
他不知道面对团藏时鸣人的回答究竟是真是假，只知道现在他被这个人紧紧抱在怀里，就像是一件绝对不想被失去的珍宝。  
“佐助……”鸣人把头埋在佐助的颈窝，一声又一声的叫着他的名字，像是个找不到安全感的孩子，“没事了，一切都结束了。”  
佐助拍拍鸣人的后背，“鸣人，我……”  
“我喜欢你，佐助。”鸣人却抢在他之前先开了口。佐助惊讶的睁大眼睛，复而又垂下眸子，抿着唇不说话。  
鸣人看出他的动摇，只把人抱的更紧，“我是说真的，佐助，我喜欢你。你知道我在收到团藏寄来的照片时吓得心脏都快停了吗。”  
“……可是我之前在问你的时候你分明……”  
“我原本以为让你离我远一些就能够保证你的安全。”鸣人说着，侧过头去轻吻他的耳廓，“但现在我发现，把你看在我的身边反而更安全也说不定。”  
敏感的部位受到撩拨，佐助抖了抖身子。他犹豫了一下，刚想伸出手回抱住鸣人，却被一道突然插进来的声音止住了动作。  
“虽然打扰你们的雅兴十分抱歉，但是你还是要先去看看你的伤口，鸣人。”鹿丸站在两人身后说。他指了指一旁的医护人员，“医生在那，快过去。”  
鸣人低声咒骂一句，极不情愿的松开佐助，临走前还趁机在他唇上烙下一吻。佐助自然没忘还有旁人在场，羞耻感迅速烧红了一张脸。  
叫走了鸣人，鹿丸却没有离开的意思。他回身望了望，确认鸣人去到那边了才转过身，“既然把鸣人支开了，我有些话想和你说。”  
佐助看着他，等待下文。  
“鸣人那家伙，是真心的。”他说，从口袋里摸出一根烟点上，“在他来赴约之前我就说过不要让他一个人来，但他偏偏坚持要独自前来。我问他为什么，这样会很危险，他说，宇智波佐助是比他生命还要重要的存在。”  
“这话他肯定不会和你说出来，不过……”细长的青烟升起，鹿丸掸了掸燃烧过后的烟灰，“你是个聪明人，这话是真是假，我想应该还是能分辨出来的。”  
说罢他摆摆手走开了。那边鸣人和医护人员的对话传了过来，佐助有些恍神。  
“哎呦，樱，你下手轻点，很痛啊我说！”  
“你还知道痛？当初看你一脸无所畏惧除了佐助其他什么都想不到地跑过来时你怎么不知道你会怕痛？”  
“当时佐助有危险哪还管得了那么多？”  
“知道了知道了，坐好了我给你上药。”  
佐助看着在医护人员手下连连讨饶的鸣人，笑了。

前来接人的车子停在门口，鸣人一路拉着佐助出了仓库，没给对方开口的机会就直接把他塞进了车里。  
佐助瞪着鸣人，还没坐稳，“你干什么？”  
“回家。”鸣人也坐进车，顺手关上门，笑的一脸得逞，“不过是去我家。”  
佐助默默盯着关上的车门几秒，不说话。司机打火发动车子，鸣人凑到了佐助身边，低声问他。  
“怎么了，不说话？”  
佐助平静的和他对视，“我可没同意要去你家。”  
鸣人的笑容僵住了，“佐助……你还在气我吗？我……”  
“水月会担心。”佐助打断了他的话。  
鸣人愣了一下，后知后觉地反应过来佐助的意思，一时间竟有些惊喜，“这么说，佐助……佐助你是原谅我了吗？”  
佐助把凑的更近的人推远些，故意板起一张脸，“暂时。具体情况还需要再观察一阵，谁知道你是不是骗我……”  
剩余的话隐没在唇齿之间，没了声息。后背贴在车窗玻璃上移动不了分毫，佐助仰着头被迫承受着突如其来的亲吻。  
略有些粗糙的舌急不可耐地撬开牙关，牙齿相碰让佐助闷哼一声，然而进入到口腔内里时却又变得极为温柔，它轻轻抚过上颚，卷挟起佐助的舌轻轻吮吸。  
喜欢你……最为诚挚的心情顺着这个吻毫无遗漏地传达过来，佐助在心底叹了一声，想自己这副严厉的模样大概是装不下去了。  
车已经开了出去，终于得到解放的佐助果不其然从车前的后视镜中看到了自己红透的脸颊。  
佐助把头埋进鸣人胸膛，出气般地在他胸前捶了两下，“笨、笨蛋！这里还有人看着……”  
“如果他不能做到目不斜视的话，他也不会坐在这里当我的司机了我说。”鸣人笑了笑，揽过佐助在他的颈项上落下一吻，“现在你还怀疑我是不是在骗你吗？”  
“佐助，我喜欢你，从见到你的第一眼起就喜欢上你了。”  
动听的低语回响在耳边，也许是这种特殊的气氛所致，佐助没有犹豫，轻轻回抱住了鸣人。  
“这可是你说的。如果你以后再敢骗我，我就和你分手。”  
“你要对我负责，漩涡鸣人，一辈子。”  
“当然。”鸣人轻笑一声，一只手顺着衣服下摆滑了进去，抚摸着佐助细腻的肌肤，“我才要说，你可别想甩掉我。”  
佐助一惊，想要把鸣人推开，却被对方解开了上衣最上面的扣子，“等等，发情也要分时间和地点吧？！”  
鸣人露出一副委屈的表情，手上的动作却没有停，“刚刚才经历过那么危险的事，难道这时候不应该做些什么以示我对你的爱意吗？”  
开什么玩笑？！接吻也就算了，公然在车里做爱，真当司机看不见吗？  
“就算是这样……”佐助推不开，裤头却被人解开了，“这可是车里！”  
鸣人一把握住佐助还在沉睡中的性器，上下撸动。快感毫无预警突然到来，佐助差点呻吟出声。  
“难道佐助不想要吗？”  
“你……唔！混蛋！……”  
他用手背堵住自己控制不住呻吟的嘴，另一只手软绵绵的搭在鸣人的肩膀上。脊背紧贴着冰凉的车窗玻璃，下身却处在一种无法描述的火热之中，这种感觉让佐助全身上下更加敏感。理智仿佛要被击垮，他抖着身子费力的扭头去看前面，司机正专心致志的驾车，宽大的墨镜遮住了近半个脸庞，看不清表情。  
强烈的羞耻感席卷了佐助全身，所有感觉似乎都集中在了下半身。顶端的小孔被粗糙的手指擦过，连带着下面的囊袋也受到了照顾，没用多长时间，佐助眯着眼在鸣人的手中达到了高潮。

车在佐助差点被鸣人扒光前终于到达了目的地。司机恭敬地目送自己的老板抱着黑发青年下车，一言不发。  
然而佐助现在的境况着实说不上好。衣衫凌乱，脸颊绯红，下身稍稍顶起了一顶小帐篷，被裤子包住看不见的后穴湿哒哒的一开一合，像是在希望有什么东西进入。他把脸严严实实地埋在鸣人肩膀，手在鸣人强壮的胳膊上掐了两下，觉得不解气。鸣人咧嘴笑了笑，随手在他屁股上掐了一把。  
所幸一路上没有遇见其他邻居。刚一进门，鸣人把人抵在门板上就吻了上去。  
“唔！……”  
腰和腿都软的用不上力气，佐助不得不紧紧扒住鸣人的肩膀，后背贴住门才能勉强维持住身形。系的松松垮垮的裤子一下就被扯掉，佐助上身还在承受着鸣人的吻，下身的一条腿却已经被抬起来了。  
“等、等等！去卧室……啊！”  
刚刚才得了些喘息的空隙，佐助一句话还没说完，后穴却立刻被捅开。粗长的硬物一捅到底，而且因为姿势的缘故似乎还比以往更深了些，佐助发不出声，只能张着嘴大口大口地喘气，感觉到体内的入侵物开始律动。  
一开始是缓缓的画着圈试探，然后性器的头部退到穴口再整根顶入，重重顶在佐助体内最为敏感的一点，毫不留情的研磨。另一条腿缠住鸣人的腰，手指在布料上划出一道道痕迹，佐助彻底支撑不住身子，只能紧紧贴住鸣人，却更方便了鸣人的大肆挞伐。  
现在的鸣人好像比以往任何时候都要激动，勾着佐助的膝窝把他顶的上上下下，像是一只在情欲大海中起起伏伏的小船，随时都要被过于猛烈的海浪打翻。他渐渐受不住，喘息着让他慢些，却换来对方更疯狂的顶弄。  
“哈啊……鸣、鸣人……慢一点……哈……”  
“一想到佐助因为我而陷入险境我就停不下来啊我说。”  
下身的狂风暴雨没有停歇，鸣人抬起头和佐助接吻。从那双淡粉色的软唇开始，白皙的脖颈，精瘦的胸膛，胸前挺立的红果，一直到平坦的小腹，一寸一寸，鸣人小心翼翼地在上面烙下自己的印记，宣布自己的所有权。  
“哈啊……”  
“想要确认佐助是安全的，想要确认佐助是属于我的……”  
近乎虔诚的低语，鸣人爱恋地看着佐助只对自己露出过的沉醉神情，轻轻舔去他眼角泌出的泪水。  
还想要更多。  
内心里像是有野兽在吼叫，他便顺着自己下意识的所想去做。顶弄的频率越来越快，佐助眯着眼睛断断续续地呻吟，已经释放过一次的小佐助又一次精神的挺立起来。埋在体内的性器胀大的可怕，湿热的软肉细细密密的裹住它，一阵阵收缩，说不出来的舒服。鸣人再忍不住，攀上了快感的顶峰，滚烫的精液射出来打在内壁上，激得佐助身体一阵痉挛也射了出来。  
白浊喷洒在两人小腹间，存不住的精液混合着肠液从后穴的缝隙中流出，滴落在地板上。鸣人抱着佐助享受高潮后的余韵，一边轻吻着他的眼角。  
“简直像是一个梦。”他呢喃着说，像是自言自语，“我本以为我永远无法去追求你，可是现在你却在我的身旁。你能够和我在一起，真是太高兴了，佐助。”  
一向行事笃定不移的人现在却露出这种显出脆弱的表情，佐助无声地笑了笑，伸手替他抚平额间微微蹙起的眉毛。  
“笨蛋，我也是啊。”  
鸣人抱紧佐助把他从门板上捞起来，转身向着卧室走去。体内的巨物有苏醒的趋势，走路时有意无意的磨蹭带来一阵酥麻的快感。佐助惊呼一声，听见鸣人在他耳边咬他耳朵。  
“佐助你可要做好准备，可能会下不了床啊我说。”  
“不……唔！……”

入眼即是一片漆黑。水月站在公寓门口，默默把灯打开，难得愣了愣神。  
佐助很少会这么晚还不回来，更何况还是在没有通知他一声的前提下。他把之前买好的晚饭放进微波炉转了一圈，刚端上饭桌就收到了刚刚还在心中吐槽的佐助的短信，然而也只有“今晚不回去”这几个言简意赅的字。  
热气在空中蒸腾，水月闷闷地把筷子插进白花花的米饭里。  
“真是的，佐助到底怎么回事啊。”

昏黄的灯光，喧嚣的乐音，穿着暴露的服务生穿梭在人群中间。在“漩涡”这样混乱的环境下，只点了一杯清酒安安静静地坐在吧台前的黑发青年显得有些突兀。他时不时端起酒杯轻抿一口，眼睛四处望着，像是在等人。  
金发的男人自从第一步踏进酒吧就把视线锁定在了青年身上。他在他身旁坐下，看到青年转过头后对着他微微一笑。  
“不知先生有没有兴趣和我共度一夜？”  
青年把自己的酒推到对方面前，唇角轻勾。  
“乐意之至。”

【Fin】


End file.
